


愚人节

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 乌路 乌索普生贺 愚人节快乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp
Kudos: 10





	愚人节

愚人节是路飞最喜欢的节日之一，不只是因为有趣的恶作剧，还因为那天是乌索普的生日。草帽船长喜欢极了他的狙击手！

乌索普擅长和任何人打交道，就算是刚上船的罗宾也能和他迅速亲近起来。他和他的船长一样待人赤诚，就连谎言都赤诚得只能骗过路飞和乔巴。但是无论从哪方面来说，乌索普都要比他的船长脆弱得多，尤其是当坏消息接踵而至时。

乌索普弄丢了修理梅丽号的贝利，梅丽号被修船厂宣判死刑，他的船长笑着对他说，  
“我决定换一艘船。”

乌索普当然看得出路飞是在强颜欢笑，男孩的嘴角僵硬地弯着，他努力瞪大自己那双圆眼睛，像是稍一松懈就会哭出来。但是这些都没能让乌索普像往常一样，贴心地去安慰他的船长。一种恐慌攥紧了乌索普的心。没用的东西就会被抛弃，路飞把这个残酷的事实摆在了脆弱的狙击手面前。

那么，没用的他也会像梅丽号一样吗？路飞也有一天会用这样的表情和他说再见吗？用这样难过地笑容抛弃他吗？

“是你想要换新船了吧？！却又对梅丽号做出一副依依不舍的样子！”  
乌索普听着自己说出这样无理取闹的话语，到底还是会闹性子的年纪。  
“你别说得太过分！别以为只有你一个人痛苦，大家都是一样的！”  
“那你怎么还会做出换船的决定？！”  
乌索普挑衅地看着他的船长，他知道路飞接下来会说什么。  
“要是你不满意我的做法，现在马上从这艘船上……”  
山治的踢击打断了路飞的口不择言。

“啊…啊…对不起，刚才我不自觉……”  
摔倒在地下的男孩慌乱又愧疚地看向乌索普，他不知所措地辩解着，他似乎预知到接下来要发生什么了。  
乌索普是个好的狙击手，他知道怎样计算风力与弹道以此引导弹药到达目标，他也知道怎样计算路飞这个笨蛋的口不择言以此避免自己被抛弃的未来，以在此刻自行离开的方式。

“不！不用再狡辩了路飞，那是你的真心话吧！”  
“你说什么？！”  
乌索普看向爬起来的男孩，此刻的路飞看起来不解又愤怒，可他那双过大的眼睛里却像是在祈求，祈求乌索普不要说出接下来的话。  
“如果可以抛弃没用的同伴继续前进的话，那就连我和梅丽号一起放弃吧。”  
乌索普在说出这句话后就仿佛得到了解脱，他的全身都放松下来。

“说实话我已经跟不上你们的实力了。但是，路飞，你总有一天会成为海上之王的对吧？”  
乌索普与路飞对视，即使在此刻，乌索普也坚信路飞会实现梦想，乌索普永远不会质疑这一点。他突然想起了那时候趴在栏杆上的路飞，他歪着头向自己邀请，  
“我们不早就是伙伴了吗？”  
乌索普走下梅丽号，背对着所有人回应当年的路飞，回应现在的路飞，  
“我们之间的缘分到此为止了，我要，脱离这个海贼团。”

这一切都无法挽回了。

路飞对质问自己的娜美说了这句话。草帽船长躺在梅丽号的吊床上，他柔软的身体陷在那些绳网中，像是被困在蛛网中的蝶。草帽遮掩住男孩的表情，娜美叹息着离开了房间。  
“蒙奇•D•路飞，跟我决斗吧！”  
乌索普的话响在草帽团每个人的心中，到此，他们就只能等待了，等待乌索普来这里，亲手切断他们之间的伙伴情谊。

路飞接下了这场决斗，两个年轻人面对面站着，不同于过去的亲密无间，他们之间隔的远远的，那是敌人的距离。那场景总叫人有些恍惚，乌索普和路飞的决斗？就算是愚人节他们也不会选择这样的恶作剧。他们连战前的放狠话环节都没有跳过，这就更让人觉得荒谬了，简直像是一对玩伴对决斗的拙劣模仿，但是所有人都知道，这是真正的决斗，是两个赤诚的年轻人之间不可挽回的决裂。

乌索普当然会输，他的对手是未来的海贼王，再精妙的战斗技巧都会在路飞拳头下破碎。他们就像是一对不理智的情侣，用伤害彼此的方式来伤害自己，最后带着满身伤痕和对方告别。所有的爱和恨都融化在雨水中，融化在梅丽号的泪水中。  
“再见了，乌索普。和你在一起，我感到很开心。”  
这是路飞能给乌索普的，最体面的告别。

路飞在短短的一天之内做出了两个沉重的决定，他失去了两个伙伴，还有一个伙伴不知下落。山治在睡前给路飞端了一杯热牛奶，那能消解疲劳，安定心神。喝下牛奶的路飞躺在了旅馆柔软的床上，山治像是安慰孩子那样，摸了摸路飞的额头。山治叹息着离开房间，并且为他的船长关上了灯。

七水之都漂亮的夜景透过旅馆的窗户照进来，男孩眯了一下眼睛。他开始想念梅丽号，想念黑暗的船舱和摇晃的吊床，还有那个长鼻子的狙击手。路飞再一次和自己确认，他是真的失去这熟悉的一切了。

热牛奶的助眠效果很好，路飞真的就这样睡着了，他做了一个关于愚人节，关于说谎的狙击手的梦。  
“路飞，等你数到一百就来找我，你一定能找到我！”  
乌索普从背后捂住路飞的眼睛，他信誓旦旦地向路飞保证。路飞大大地笑起来，  
“我一定能找到你，乌索普！”  
狙击手离去的脚步声响起，草帽男孩闭上眼睛蹲在地下，他大声地数这一百个数字，像是想要掩盖住狙击手离开的脚步声，他不想听见那个。

再次睁开眼睛的路飞，面对的却是空荡荡的梅丽号。他上上下下地奔跑，翻遍了每一个房间和角落，没有人回应他的呼喊，最后，男孩在乌索普的背包里找到了一张纸条，那上面用番茄星写着字，  
“愚人节快乐！”  
他不会再找到乌索普了。

索隆摇醒了满头冷汗的路飞，这个坚毅的男人坐在床边看着他的船长从梦中惊醒。  
“你怎么了？路飞。”  
男孩眨了眨眼，窗外的阳光照进来，身下是旅馆柔软的床铺而不是熟悉的吊床，他再一次意识到，梅丽号已经给了乌索普，他已经失去了他们。男孩对索隆露出了一个比哭还难看的笑脸，  
“索隆，我讨厌愚人节。”

只要下一个愚人节还没有到来，路飞的讨厌就还不算紧急事件，真正的紧急事件是罗宾的出走牺牲，七零八落的草帽团重新聚集在一起前往营救他们的伙伴，包括一个名为狙击王的年轻人。路飞和乔巴轻易地相信了狙击王的谎言，隐藏在狙击王面具下的乌索普和路飞对视，他不由得想起决斗的最开始，  
“我有8000名部下！想要小命的话就给我投降吧！”  
“你以为我不知道你没有那些部下吗？”

“你真的骗过了路飞吗？”  
乌索普在心里向自己发问。但是没有时间给狙击王思考这些，他们在海浪中冲向了司法岛，冲向了他们的第一个世界舞台。

冲向世界政府旗帜的火鸟星绝对是海贼世界最嚣张的烟花，旗帜上的标志代表了四片大海和伟大航路上的170余个加盟国，人们通常称它为世界。

这些年轻海盗们决定向世界宣战！

乌索普在面具下的脸旁毫无惧色，为了伙伴向世界宣战这种典型的路飞行径绝不会让乌索普感到畏惧，因为他知道路飞一定会这么做，路飞也一定会成功。

恐怖只来源于未知。

他们闯过cp9的层层封锁向着罗宾的所在前进，而路飞的敌人自始至终只有一个，罗布•路奇，世界政府的人形兵器。那是远超想象的强大敌人，在乌索普看到路飞倒在地下时才深刻地意识到了这一点。那个男孩趴倒在自己的血泊中一动不动，就像…死了一样…

前所未有的恐慌再一次摄住了乌索普的心神，比起被抛弃更可怕的是永远失去那个人的笑容。  
“路飞！路飞！”  
狙击王摘下了自己的面具，他朝着男孩大喊，直到路飞艰难地把脸颊转到这个方向。  
“乌索普……你也来了吗？”  
乌索普看到的是一张满面血污的脸，男孩的眼睛也已经无力睁大，他气息奄奄地看着乌索普，像是欣慰与狙击手最后的见面。

再这样下去他会死的，路飞真的会死的，乌索普在心里尖叫出声，  
“喂！cp9的臭猫！和我打！来啊！放马过来啊！”  
狙击手滑稽地在远处向路奇挑衅，回应他的却是路飞的怒吼，  
“别犯傻了！你打不过他的！”  
“反正大家都是一死。”  
路奇不介意敌人死亡的先后顺序，他真的抛下了濒死的路飞而走向乌索普。  
“笨蛋！别逞能了！乌索普，你会没命的！”

瘫软在地下的男孩拼命向那个笨蛋呐喊，但只是喊声阻止不了乌索普的挑衅和路奇的前进，路飞的眼睛拼命地瞪着，无力的手臂一次次试图支撑着自己爬起来，  
“这家伙由我来对付！”  
“那你就赶快给我起来啊！硝烟再黑再浓也能看见天空，也能看见大海！这里不是地狱！”  
狙击手哽咽着向路飞大喊，  
“别一副要死了的样子，那一点也不像你！”

“我知道…这不是地狱…”  
男孩终于找回了自己的力量，蒸汽从泛红的皮肤上升起，他重新面对自己的敌人，  
“打败他！大家一起回去！路飞！”  
“当然了！！！”  
乌索普知道，这次，路飞一定会胜利。

等梅丽号带着胜利的海盗们逃走后，乌索普就再次消失了，只剩下狙击王尴尬地应对草帽男孩的盘问。湿漉漉的狗狗眼盯着狙击王，面具都阻止不了他身体的僵硬，  
“不用担心，他乘一只小船先回去了。”  
“诶？！”  
及时赶到的冰山市长吸引走了路飞的注意，狙击王坐倒在甲板上，他已经失去了留在路飞身边的资格，他不知道该怎样面对自己曾经的船长。 

梅丽号龙骨的突然折断让所有人都吓了一跳，只有狙击王盘坐在甲板上，他抚摸着梅丽号的栏杆，  
“梅丽……”  
“我没有被抛弃，路飞他绝不会抛下弱小的伙伴，哪怕是一艘无法修复的船。”  
童稚的声音在乌索普耳边响起，曾为他们决斗流泪的船精灵向乌索普解释。  
“把你们安全地送到目的地是我的使命，就算是这样的我也完成了我的使命，所以，乌索普你也一定可以完成你的使命，对吧？”  
“梅丽，你……”  
“' ‘有些同伴虽然不厉害，但我还是希望他们能和我在一起，为了保证不让任何一个人离开我，我会变得更强，更强！’ 我听到路飞他说了这样的话。乌索普，你一定能够明白他的心情吧！”  
“是的……我明白了…梅丽…谢谢你…梅丽…”  
面具下的乌索普泣不成声。

终于到了正式与梅丽告别的时刻，草帽船长拿着火把，亲手点燃了它，  
“梅丽，海底很黑，你会寂寞的，所以让我们送你最后一程吧。”  
火焰在海面上熊熊燃烧，火光映在男孩的脸上，叫人看不清表情，  
“乌索普…不在…可能更好，他一定无法忍受。”  
路飞背对着狙击王说。  
“不会的……诀别的时候来了，他也早就做好了准备。”

这是伙伴的诀别，所以，请尽情痛哭吧！用泪水送了不起的梅丽最后一程！

新的冒险还要继续，新的船只和新的伙伴都已经蓄势待发，千阳号已经收锚，不再等待狙击手的归队。  
“我一直待在卡雷拉的屋子里等他，可他没来。这就是乌索普的答案吧，他就算是自己也一定混的开！他不会放弃当海盗的，希望以后也能在海上看到他！”  
路飞笑着说了一大堆，但是谁都能从男孩脸上的冷汗看出来他的不安，男孩双手枕在头后一副释然的样子靠在桅杆上，可是本该柔软的橡胶身体此刻却僵硬极了，简直比见到那位海军爷爷还要紧张。

这几天终于了解了事情原委的罗宾看着他的船长，不由得想起乌索普对她说过的话，一次是在海列车上，  
“放心吧，罗宾，你会没事的。我知道你肯定还有事情瞒着我们，但是这都没关系。只是，海盗不经船长许可是不能脱离海贼团的！所以，你要相信路飞！”  
还有一次是乌索普送来手铐钥匙的时候，罗宾向狙击手道谢，  
“要谢，就等一切都结束后，向那些冒死为你抢来钥匙的人去道谢吧！你永远是路飞他们当中的一员！”  
罗宾不能确定乌索普说出这些话时抱有怎样的心情，但是她能确定，乌索普，这个绝对信任路飞的狙击手，一定会回到路飞身边。

罗宾总是对的，他们的长鼻子狙击手还是重新回到了船上，尽管过程狼狈极了。两个年轻人抱在一起大哭，草帽男孩和他的狙击手对视，他又想起了那个讨厌的梦，男孩背对乌索普蹲了下来，他捂住自己的眼睛，重复那个梦里的可恶游戏，  
“乌索普，等我数到一百就去找你，我一定能找到你。”  
男孩吸着鼻子向狙击手承诺，他再一次大声数起那些数字，直到一切都变得安静。男孩站起身，转向身后，他的狙击手依旧站在原地，像是在告诉路飞他哪也不会去。乌索普笑着朝路飞展开双臂，  
“你找到我了，船长！”  
狙击手接住了扑过来的草帽男孩，他们一起摔在千阳号柔软的草坪上，男孩的脸颊闷在乌索普怀里，眼泪也全都蹭在狙击手的衣服上，

“现在我喜欢愚人节了！”


End file.
